lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Padilla
|background = #C6BDBC |bodyfontcolor = black |font = |color1 = #5D64B0 |fontcolor1 = black |name = Luna Padilla |image = Tumblr_n4bfat3KYN1sf37jwo1_250.gif |width = |color2 = #5D64B0 |fontcolor2 = black |gender = Female |age = 18 |birthday = June 3, 1998 |education = Harrington Grammar School |occupation = Student |address = 93 Cobalt Walk, Lebeaux |relationships = Single |housemates = Family & Housekeepers |appearance = Luna is very curvy and short, only reaching to about 5 feet 2 inches. She has long, curly, black hair that she straightens rarely and only for special occasions. She has a feminine clothing style, and likes wearing long shirts with jeans or leggings. Luna wears expensive clothing and always makes herself look presentable since she has a family name that can't be tarnished. Despite being short and making jokes or complaining about it, Luna still opts for flats. Luna loves jewelry such as necklaces and hoop earrings, but she won't wear those at school and saves them for when she's attending something with her family and she needs to look extra nice. Luna used to have a high body-image of herself, and occasionally she goes through spurts where she feels extra pretty, but lately her self-esteem has been low. |personality = Being in a conservative family, Luna has been taught since she was little that change and difference is not a good thing. Luna has always been terrified of change and confrontation. She is afraid to speak her mind, and is a people-pleaser, not liking to cause trouble or worry. She is a nice girl who just wants to see everyone happy, sometimes making herself unhappy in the meantime. Due to being cyberbullied, Luna doesn't have as much confidence in herself as she used to. With her friends, she feels powerful, but without them, she feels weak. She is prone to agreeing with nearly everything people say if she doesn't know those people, unless it is something extremely important to her. |history = Luna was born to a wealthy couple in Lebeaux back in 1998, and was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. When Luna was a baby, she was assigned a few caretakers to watch her while her parents were working. She spent more time with those caretakers than with her actual parents. Although they treated her very well and like a princess, one thing that was lacking was actual love and affection. Things continued like this while she was a child, and even when she started school in kindergarten. Since she attended a prestigious private school, most kids there were rich also, so the teacher had to treat them all nicely. This didn't go well with Luna, however, since she was used to being treated as the most important thing on the world. Eventually, she got used to it, and didn't mind being out of the spotlight for a while. In seventh grade, she started attending Lebeaux Preparatory School, which is where she met Carmen Arroyo, her first friend at LPS. Carmen and Luna instantly clicked, and they did everything together. In eighth grade, a new girl named Courtney Watson arrived. Carmen and Courtney became fast friends, which made Luna initially be jealous and dislike Courtney, but soon, Luna found herself warming up to Courtney, and gradually, Courtney became just as much a best friend as Carmen, turning the duo into a trio. Sometime in tenth grade, Luna started getting more into social media. It was at first just a fun thing, but she soon started to get really into it and share more about herself. She'd rant about things and post some personal stuff. At first only a few people saw it, and they would say generic stuff and nice things. But as her blog became a little more popular, some hatred started pouring in. When the first few haters arrived, Luna would just block them without even thinking about what they said. But soon, after many more people would come in and some said the same things, accusing her of being a brat and picking on how she looked, she started to listen. She never had felt self-conscious about her appearance before, but now she found herself constantly bullying her own self whenever she looked into the mirror, all of the comments flooding her mind. Now, she is still best friends with Courtney and Carmen, who have no idea what is going on, and she wants to keep it that way so that they don't worry. Luna is still happy when she is with her friends, but her self-image has depreciated. |family = Luna is not too close with her parents, since they seem to always be out of the picture, except for when they need her to attend a dinner or event. All they ever really talk to her about is how to act and what people not to hang around. She doesn't hate them or love them, but she just sees them as two people she is always striving to impress that happen to be blood-related to her. She is an only child and so were her parents, so her family is small and she will be the heir to their fortune when she gets old enough, so that is why they are training her to act how they want her to. She doesn't want to embarrass them, which is why she usually avoids trouble. They don't know about her blog and she never wants them to find out about it. |friends = Carmen Arroyo and Courtney Watson are Luna's two best friends. Although she feels like their group is tight, she doesn't want to tell them about what she is going through because she is afraid they will overreact. |trivia = *Luna doesn't really know how she feels about the LGBT+, since she has such a homophobic family but she thinks everyone should be happy. *She has a blog that isn't really super popular but a considerable number of people look at it. |note = finally |fc = Raini Rodriguez |user = Heatherblast9}} Category:Characters Category:Heatherblast9's characters Category:Lebeaux residents Category:Females Category:Young adults